


Read Me My Rights

by frogtold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mind Control, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogtold/pseuds/frogtold
Summary: guy turns his abusive father into a slave. dont think just read *-*
Kudos: 27





	Read Me My Rights

Sweat stuck to Keith's skin. He's been walking since daybreak, walking towards his fathers house. Every time he thought of him anger rose up deep inside. His father had beaten him, his mother, and his sister. He escaped punishment because he was a cop. They didn't dare report him for fear of what the repercussions from his brethren would do, so they left while he was gone. It's been 10 years since then. 

Keith was finally 18, he was ready to confront his father. He was going to make sure it hurt. Keith was a chemist nerd. He learned on the dark web a mixture. It made whoever ingested the liquid extremely compliant to suggestions. So Keith had ran away, leaving a note for his mother and older sister that he was fine.

He found his fathers address on the internet. He was looking at it, it looked the same as any other suburban home. He knew his father was home, he knocked on the door. His father opened the door, he looked the same, as much as Keith remembered him. He had a full beard and was built like an ox. 

Before his father could react Keith sprayed him in the face with the compliance mixture. His eyes dulled immediately. "Hello Father. Is anyone else here." He asked.

"No." He responded monotonously. 

"Who else lives here?" Keith asked.

"No one. I've lived alone since you left." 

"Alright. I can work with that. Go into the living room and strip naked, then sit down and wait for me." He ordered.

He didn't get a verbal response but his father obeyed. When Keith walked into the living he saw his father naked for the first time. He had a thick belly and large pecs, with large pink nipples. He was covered in hair. The same dark brown that his unkempt beard was. His dick looked average, but his nuts were gigantic. 

"Get hard." He commanded. 

He listened right away. He spat into his hand and rubbed his cock, he put his other hand on his taint. Well, that was unexpected. 

"Have you ever gone farther and played with your ass?" He asked

A stern "No." Was his answer. Great. He was going to break in a virgin. First he was going to see how far he could go.

"Stop jerking off. Pull my pants down and suck my dick. No teeth, suck it the way you like being sucked." 

He was hard in no time. Unlike his father he was pretty hung, 8 inches, and 6 inches thick. Soon his father was gagging, and he wasn't even halfway in. "Push it down your throat until your nose is touching my pubes." He groaned as each inch was was slowly taken down his dad's throat. When he was all the way in he began to skull fuck his own father. He pulled all the way out until just the tip was in before roughly shoving all the way back in. He came in only a couple minutes. He wasn't finished yet. 

Before taking a look through his fathers house he sprayed him again, before ordering him to jerk off until he was about to cum then stop. He found nothing interesting. Though his fathers bedroom was completely filthy. Dirty underwear and socks were strung everywhere, that gave him an idea on how to get ready again. He went back in front of him. "I haven't washed my ass in a couple days. Mind licking it clean for me?" His father began to speak when he interrupted him. "That was a rhetorical question of course. Lick my ass as best you can, make sure it's clean." The beard rubbing against his hole tickled him, the tongue felt good though. This position was uncomfortable. He was bending over. There was a better to do this. "Stop. Lay on your back." When he was effectively sitting on his face Keith told him to begin again. He was forgetting something, oh right. "And get hard. You're enjoying this. You like the way my dirty ass tastes." He sat on his fathers face until his legs shook from pleasure and from pain, sitting in that position was taking a toll on him. "Alright get up. Do you have a turkey baster in here?" He was going to fuck his father, he didn't want it to be shitty. He didn't find one. He did however find a couple water bottles. Guess he'll have to do it the hard. He told him what to do, then waited on the couch. It felt like forever before he returned. Keith had found vaseline under the sink. He was stroking himself lightly. "Come here. Sit on my dick. All the way. You enjoy this too. But don't cum." His hole was furry, and very very tight. It felt like it was trying to strangle his dick to death. He commanded him to fuck himself on his sons own dick. He kept rising himself up then plopping down harshly, not what he had told him to do but he was enjoying it. Despite his command his father came with a jerk, He covered the coffee table with cum. His holes reaction to it drove him over the edge, he came too. The only way he would have been able to resist was if the mixture had worn off. This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> random idea. ACAB.


End file.
